Terrorists have been using technology to help achieve theirs goals. In particular, camcorders have been used to convey messages from terrorist leaders and present the kidnap victims to the world. In some cases, these victims have been beheaded where their gruesome images and sounds have been replayed from a recorded media.
One of the aspects of the camcorder is that the recorded media appear to be a very untraceable medium. That is, no one can determine when and where the recorded sound track was actually produced. This is one of the key aspects of the camcorder that gives the terrorist the comfort to use this device for propaganda purposes. That aspect is that the sound track does not contain data to determine the geographical location or time that the recorded sound track was made.
In general, the recorded sound track typically lacks the information necessary to find the set of parameters associated with the recording. However, it is the intent of this disclosure to show that a stealth mode technique may be incorporated to help alleviate and overcome this difficulty.